Accident Bite
by ohthatsmyname
Summary: Sakura is turned into a vampire due to a blood lust from Sasuke. Now he has to help her survive, adjust and help her accept who she now is. All the while dealing with other problems coming to face them.
1. Chapter 1: All i wanted

**Accident Bite- Ch.1**

All I wanted was just to get home. Take a nice hot shower, do some homework, and then have a blissful ride to dreamland.

But you know what I got instead?

I got turned into a freakin' vampire!! Wanna know who turned me into one?

Uchiha Sasuke.

THE Uchiha Sasuke, turned ME into a vampire. I figured he was something special; and boy, did I get the nail on the head…so to speak. So now, I am one of the living dead. Well, at least I look young and all that blah blah, but that doesn't really matter, well it does but it's a confusing and not so much important subject to me right now.

Man, that Sasuke is sooo going to get it when or if I survive.

OH! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sakura Haruno. A girl turned vampire, with pink hair and jade green eyes. I'm 17 years old and I live in Konoha village. My parents disowned me.

Well, they didn't entirely disown me, I ran away because I had had enough of their fighting. After that, I lived with my principal/ landlord/ mentor/ mother figure Tsunade. So, for a couple of years now, I have been on my own, being mentored by Tsunade. My parents have helped me time to time, but I try to not rely on them and be an independent woman. But now, I make my own living.

Anyway, I could go on and on about myself, but I don't feel like it, maybe later. So, I'll tell you how this vampire business came to be.

It happened a couple weeks ago…

I got out late from school because of extracurricular activities and dance class (It's not that I'm a bad dancer or anything, I just love to dance ever since Tsunade introduced me into it). It was a normal day, well for me anyways. I went to school, learned and worked in the classroom, then did my after-school activities. By the time I finished and started walking home, it was probably seven in the evening.

It was dark out, the street lamps were on, and only a few cars were passing by. I was a couple blocks from my apartment; all I had to do was go through the cemetery. The cemetery is a creepy place. Just think of the scary, movie-type cemetery with all those statues, monuments, and the Rest in Peace headstones graced with fresh or dead flowers.

Think foggy and CREEPY!

Dead trees, or what looked to be dead trees in the dark, looked as if they sprouted out of the ground in a painful position. Man, I really should've found another way to get home, because every time I passed through here, I felt like I was being watched, by someone or something out there in the dark. I walked the long way around which took forever and I even got rides from my friends in an attempt to avoid it! Now do you understand why I have avoided this place?

But, that day felt slightly different; I had a feeling that it was Sasuke or something to do with him, because I had a feeling I was being watch all throughout the day and he, I could catch him sometimes, had been watching me very closely and it freaked me out. From the rumours that somebody (Ino) spread around school, I heard that he had to go through the cemetery too 'cause he lived near me.

Talk about freaky.

Sasuke may be hot, but he just isn't my-type. Well I believe so. I…er wished so it was but oh well. Sigh.

I was almost home.

Okay, so I was almost through the cemetery path and was closer to home by this point. I realized I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings and I was lost deep into my thoughts. I looked up and I could see a figure a couple meters in front of me, walking carelessly and easily but strongly somehow. I couldn't see much because all the light in the darkness was provided by the moon. All I saw was that the figure's outline which looked tall and a bit pale from the color of his hands and neck. He seemed to be very broad and fit.

Damn, my eyesight was good.

I at first was grateful there was someone else here other than me, because I didn't like being alone in a place like this, but then my feelings of relief turned into fear.

Thoughts raced in my head like 'OMG! This could be a killer!' or 'I'M GOING TO DIE' but the thoughts raced in and out of my head before I could fully comprehend them.

I slowed down my walking pace. Hoping to be ignored and be left alone subtly. But unfortunately, I did not get my wish. The figure stopped and I could see a clearer outline. I walked closer hoping not to be noticed much, but then the figure faced me completely.

I could now see his face. It was Sasuke.

I was surprised at first since out of all the times that I walked through the cemetery I had never bumped into him. Once I saw recognition come across his face and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly as if to smile, but I thought that my imagination playing tricks on me—I have NEVER seen Sasuke Uchiha ever smile. He stuck out his foot as if to take a step, then in less than a blink of an eye he was directly in front of me. So close I could feel his breath.

I was shocked.

I found myself looking into his eyes. They weren't the usual obsidian black tonight--they were red with flickering dots. I thought I was imagining things as I stared into his eyes that entranced me. I felt myself blink and when my eyes opened, his face was closer. His eyes dared me to try and stop him.

Before I knew what was happening, he had pulled me swiftly up against a cold, stone statue.

Suddenly, I felt his soft lips on mine; kissing me!

FINE!

I admit it!

I DO like him, but it's just…I don't know.

"Oh my god! What the hell?! Mmmph!"

What started out as a soft kiss was getting more and more intense. Sasuke forced his tongue into my mouth. My brain was going into overload from what was happening to me.

Suddenly, he stopped kissing me.

Then, he moved to start on my neck.

I couldn't move because he had my arms pinned to my sides. Now, mind you, I was not 'in my head' happy, but damn my body for enjoying it! What a traitorous body.

I suddenly felt what felt like jabbing needles piercing my skin where Sasuke had left off with his kisses. Warm liquid began to run down my neck.

I was too shocked to believe it was my blood.

Then, I could feel the life being sucked out of my body. He...he was drinking my blood…and he kept drinking until I felt as if I had none left!

The next thing I knew was the pain of falling out of someone's grasp, and landing against hard stone.

By that point, I couldn't see anything.

* * *

and updated version. sorry this is all i did so far. hope u guys liked it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**so itz chappie too, i still hab writers laziness and block :D hahaha **

**hope u like  
and i don't own naruto sadly**

* * *

Accident bit. Ch. 2

I woke up after who knows when and felt a stabbing pain on my neck. I covered it with my hand. Then I realized I wasn't at home or near the cemetery. And I saw that I was on a bed in a room wearing someone else's clothes. I was wearing a black shirt and white shorts.

I heard the door open in front of me. Sasuke entered the room. He was wearing a black shirt and beige slacks.

"I see that you're awake" Sasuke commented. I just stared at him with disdain.

"What did you do to me?" I hissed to him. He stayed silent.

"Fine lets try another question, why am I here?" I questioned him. And once again he stayed silent.

'Sigh' "last question, where the hell am I !?!?!?!" I screeched to him. He once again was silent.

'Tch you are so annoying' I heard a thought in my head. I stared at Sasuke.

'Stop looking at me like that' I stared at Sasuke in shock. 'OMG you're talking, wait not talking through your mouth but through thoughts. OMG!!!!!!!!' and after my thought, I fainted… once again.

Sasuke pov

'Tch I knew this was soo wrong. And I also bit her in holy ground, goddammit.' Sasuke thought, looking at the pink haired girl that just fainted once again. He thought she was pretty, but also annoying. He thought that her having pink hair was strange but all it did was make her more prettier even though she had a big forhead.

'Damn why I did I have to bite HER of all people. She won't be even any help to me.' He thought.

**You know it was from bloodlust for her blood, but being your arrogant self you don't want to admit it" **his inner sense yelled at him.

'and so?' Sasuke replied to himself. He could hear Sakura waking from her fainting spell. And she bolted into a sitting position from where she was laying.

"Where am I ?!" Sakura asked staring at him again. "wait didn't I ask that already, didn't I … hmm. Oh well, so can I go back to my place cuz there's school toms so yah."

"hn"

"hn" I replied and smirked at her frustrated face at my answer, I really need to stop dat but oh well. "you aren't going to live there anymore." I told her.

"why?" she asked.

"because it's dangerous out there in the world for vampires."

"oh " I heard her say. '3… 2…1...' I thought

"WHAT?!!!?!?!?!" she screeched loudly

* * *

**eleanaleone: i hope u like and sorry it took awhile, i'll update .. when i feel like updating:D haha**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3: WHAT?

**Accident bite 3 –Sakura POV**

"WHAT!!" I exclaimed.

"You're a vampire, you know the living dead, people with fangs," Sasuke explained, and I had a feeling with a sarcastic tone.

"I know what a vampire is," I snapped at him. "Oh dear how am I going to explain this to everyone, shit"

"Tsk Tsk tsk such language for a young lady of a noble family" the jerk retorted.

"What family… does it look like I HAVE a family despite my family name" I answered

"Well you ARE a Haruno, who are well known for their wealth, hospitality, intelligence, and family loving," he informed me even though I already knew this. I snorted. He looked at me uninterested. Then I gave him a weird look about the information he knew, cuz not a lot of people knew of my family history and stuff.

"Do you stalk my family or something?" I said and continued to give him a weird look.

'NO' I heard the thought in my head. 'sigh'

'Hmph' I thought back to him which earned me a smirk. Suddenly I felt an odd sensation go through me. Then I had a sudden craving for blood and I think Sasuke knew cuz he was at my side immediately biting his wrist and then placing his wrist in front of me. (I got tired of using the word suddenly)

"drink it, I know you need to" he ordered me too so I complied. His blood tasted divine, at 1st I thought that drinking blood would taste awful but actually it was quite tasty. So I drank until he pulled his wrist away from me.

'that's enough for now' I heard the thought so I stopped and pulled back.

"you should go to sleep for we have a lot to do tomorrow. I'll wake you up when it's time for breakfast. Then we will talk" He told me, I nodded my head.

'but where will you sleep?' I thought to him.

'on the bed' he replied. My eyes bugged out then I look around to find another place to sleep but couldn't find any, then I was knocked out and was swallowed up by darkness and I realized that Sasuke was on the bed.

Sasuke POV

It was quite amusing to see the look on her face. Well she was going to have to get use to it after I tell her the news. This was all due my stupid bloodlust for her blood. Man is she gonna be pissed when she finds out the 'special news' I'm going to tell her tomorrow.

Well it was time to sleep. But I couldn't well I could but there was a weird emotion the I haven't felt in a really long time, relief. All these years he went to sleep in his bed and he didn't get any feeling of relief until she came. Now I was sleeping in bed with her (and NO you creepy weirdos out there not in THAT way. Geez some people's children).

The next morning…

* * *

**Im writing that episode in the next chappi so stay tuned.**

**Eleanaleone: please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: getting ready to tell you

**Accident bite 4- Sasuke POV**

The next morning …

I woke up at what looked like dawn outside. I saw that Sakura was still out cold courtesy of cough…so I decided to shake her awake.

"Go away I'm sleeping." I heard her mumble as she turned over to her other side.

"Sakura wake up, we have a lot to do today." I said as I shook her. Hmm, what should I do to wake her…hmmm? As I was deep in thought I didn't notice Sakura getting out of bed to reach for something, but before I could react, I felt something really hard hit my head. If I were a normal human being my skull would have cracked wide open, but since I wasn't, it just felt like someone bonked my head. I could feel a bump growing on my head, and I looked up to see Sakura about to hit me on the head again with the side table. I didn't know that she was THAT strong. Before she was about to bring the table down on me again, I caught the head of the table, holding it steady, and glared.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed to her.

"Getting my pay back," She said simply, as if she did this every day. I glowered at her.

"You should get ready for the day; for it's going to be a long one." I informed her, "And by the looks of things…a _very_ long one." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?!" The pink haired girl said to me, sensing that I had said something insulting, which I did. Heheh.

"Nothing…"

"Okay then," She said cautiously, "then what am I going to wear and where do I change?" She asked.

"You see the closet behind you? Go look for something. The washroom is three doors down to the right of this door." I said, pointing to the bedroom door.  
Looking behind her, she saw the closet. Carefully, she walked through its doors and checked its contents. Suddenly, I heard a loud gasp.

'You know…there's _**a certain someone's**_ underwear in here.' She thought to me. Then I heard her giggle. I mentally hit my head on the wall. I forgot that I put all my clothing except under garments in the other room.

'Ugh…I feel stupid.' I unconsciously thought out to her.

'Well, you are.' She thought to me. I glared at her again.

'Follow me.'

'Where are we going?'

'Somewhere,' (NO, YOU FREAKS OUT THERE. THEY WILL NOT DO ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE…yet… smiles evilly MUHAHAHAH!)

"I momentarily forgot, because of your rash action of hitting my head. And why the hell are you so strong any way?" I asked her, mumbling the first part a bit and yelling the rest. I turned to her. Her eyes widened for a millisecond, and I heard her answer.

"I worked out, and being a vampire amplified my strength more then ten fold." She snidely remarked. I stood up from the bed and when out of the door. I could hear her footsteps trying to catch up with mine, and she caught up with me fast. I was at the end of the hallway; I went into the room I rarely went into: my parent's old room. The only time I go in there is for clothes, and that's only once a day.

I opened the door, and went to the closet. I could hear Sakura's footsteps meekly coming into the room and I could tell that she was taking cautious steps.

"Choose something to wear." I told her, and she looked at the closet. I saw her choose a white tank with the Uchiha sign on the back and a pair of black shorts. Once she had chosen what to wear, I got my own clothes: a black shirt and black shorts. I headed out and motioned her to follow me. Leading her to the bathroom, I told her where the stairs were, and left to use the other bathroom; all the way on the other end of the hall. Upon entering, I decided to take a shower.

_While in the shower (author is drowning at thought that everyone ignores.)_

I was thinking of a way to tell Sakura the 'problem/event/whatever you call it' gently, without getting myself killed…again. I finished my shower and changed into my clothes. On my way downstairs, I had a bit of what some would call a "struggle". I met Sakura at the stairs. I guess we were both in deep thought, because we both went towards the first step, causing ourselves to run into each other. That sent me flying down the stairs, which was followed by a sequence of swearing.

Upset, we both headed to the dining room, me leading of course. When we reached the table, I pulled the chair out for her and waited until she sat down before I went to the other side of the table and sat down. (I'll describe the mansion au Uchiha eventually.)

"Sakura, there is something I have to tell you." I said slowly, surprised at how I was saying this.

'Omg…he's gay!!!' I heard her think. 'No. I am not!' I thought to her and gave her a glare as well for good measure.

'Jeez, no need to be sensitive.' I heard the reply in my head.

"Hn."

"Okay, so what do you need to tell me?" She asked.

Oh!!! What does Sasuke need to tell her.?! Find out soon and witness her reaction!!

Please be kind and review this story. Or else.

Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5: schedule

**Accident bite 5 sakura POV**

_Previously on AB_

"Okay, so what do you need to tell me?" She asked.

"We're married," He said; my eyes popped out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE FUCKING MARRIED!!!" I yelled. I was outraged. I mean, how could HE do this to me. I knew that we weren't the best of friends. But like, WHY ME!!!!!!! I never did anything wrong to the world. So now, I'm a vampire.

"Well… I bit you in the cemetery, which is the 'holy land,'" he said. I've had it. I should slap this S.O.B. and so I did. It made a nice, loud 'SMACK' across his face. To slap the ass, I had to practically sprawl at him, and I could see the ass looking at my chest giving me more reason to slap him.

THAT GUY IS SOO GOING TO GET IT!!! My inner me yelled.  
I agree.  
I MEAN, HE MADE US INTO A VAMPIRE, I KNOW THAT VAMPS ARE REALLY COOL AND ALL,  
You're rambling again.  
SOOO? I MEAN, WE'RE A VAMPIRE AND I KNOW THAT ONE OF OUR WEAKNESSES IS BEING STABBED IN THE HEART, LEADING TO DEATH, AND I'M NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO HAVING A SHARP PIECE OF WOOD IN MY CHEST…  
I actually agree with you on that.  
NO DUH! Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.  
I think you should go away now.  
FINE, BE THAT WAY.

Then, she went off to some other part of my mind. I could see her pull out a Sasuke doll and start putting some needles in it. I just backed away and tried to focus my attention to Sasuke, which wasn't hard 'cause I could feel a demonic aura flaring to me. So, when I turned to him I saw that he was glaring. I think I'll just smile at him and try to look innocent. If not I'll just…damn… I can't think of anything.

"Hmm …you were saying something?" I said sweetly and tried to give him my best innocent look. I could see a vein pop out of his head.

"I was saying that I need to train you for your protection, because I won't always be by your side to protect you from vampire hunters." He grunted/informed me.

"Okay, so what am I going to do?"

"You'll learn ninja skills and chakra control."

"Wha?" I gave him a weird look. Then, he set up a schedule and explained it to me.  
(I will admit, I do not know a lot of Naruto jutsu and stuff like that, so I'll need help. Author rushes off to find a book, but then comes back to write the story and submit a schedule Heheh.)

Schedule

Monday - go to school, homework, and taijutsu.  
Tuesday – go to school, homework, and chakra control.  
Wednesday – go to school, homework, and ninja techniques.  
Thursday – go to school, homework, and ninja weaponry.  
Friday – go to school, homework, and ninja combos.  
Saturday- hospital work.  
Sunday- relax.

I looked at the schedule mentally. I had a feeling, I would be feeling pain. This ninja stuff was sounding very familiar, but I couldn't place it. I think I saw a book in Tsunade -sama's office about it…maybe I'll check it out later.

Okay, so here's what happened:

After we scheduled for what we were going to do, we went to this place in the mansion that looked like a training ground. It took forever to get there. So many closed doors; me wondering what was behind them. Oh well. I guess I'll have an adventure later.

So, we reached the training ground. I saw that it had plants and a very high ceiling. I was amazed by the scenery. It was gorgeous. This is what wealth can afford. I knew that never in a million years, I could afford this. Well, on my own, but if I used my family money---when hell froze over. Then, I heard a thought.

'Sakura pay attention to me,' I heard the thought from Sasuke. When I turned to look for him, I couldn't see him. Suddenly, the lights that lit the arena went out.

'I'm going to test you on how you react,' I heard another thought come from him. Since I couldn't see him, I gave my best possible shot. I knew very little of this ninja stuff he spoke of, but thanks to Shikamaru, I guess I'd have to plan something. So, if I were Sasuke trying to gun me down I'd be hiding, tch, obviously. Hmm…what should I do? Maybe if I…

YOU'D BETTER NOT BE THINKING WHAT I THINK YOUR GOING TO BE THINKING, CAUSE LAST TIME YOU DID THAT WE WERE OUT FOR WEEKS AND REALLY SORE…  
Fine. What should we do then? I asked my inner self. 


	6. Chapter 6: fighting and then some

**Accident Bite: Chapter 6**

**HEHEH...SENSUALITY OR SEXUALITY?**

_You idiot! In case you haven't noticed, I can't do that without knowing where he is!!!_

**OH. FRICK. HMM…**

_Thanks for pondering your thoughts. I'll just let you argue with yourself._

What should I do...? Maybe I should take my own advice; but…I don't even know where he is! What else is there to do? Pfft. Maybe I have _super speed_. Man, I wish I had Shikamaru's brain power at times like this.  
sigh  
Hey…wait a sec. I have super strength, right?

**YUP!**

_Oh…_you're_ back._

Why didn't I think of it sooner?! I can just use my strength to smack a big hole in the ground!

Okay then...here goes...something?

Left on a last though, Sakura lifted her arm up, while building her chakra smoothly through her arm, and punched the earth beneath her. This shook the ground violently, and a large crack zoomed straight for a bunch of Evergreens. The tree in front of Sakura, gave birth to Sasuke.

**_Sasuke's Pov_**

'At least she figured out that she can use her super strength against me…

About time too; I was getting bored just sitting here.'

_What's the worst she can possibly do? I mean it's been like 20 minutes and she just now figures out that she can use her super strength. You know what's sad? She got us when we least expected it._

'Sadly I must agree with you on that. I wonder what she'll do next. I'm going to have to use hand on hand combat with her. To…make things interesting. Let's see what she can handle, then maybe I can do something that'll show her what I'm made of without exhausting too much of my chakra.'

_She's staring at us with a seriously dumbfounded look._

"D-did I just do that?" Sakura said in a surprised voice. I just smirked and nodded my head as I stood up.

"Now, let's see what you can do in close combat," I said in a low voice and charged at her with extreme speed, mastering my reflexes by landing three swift punches to her face. She flew backwards and hit the "mother" tree.

Everything happened extremely fast after that. One moment I had sent her flying through the air, and the next moment I surprised her with getting back in the ring.

"Can I go now? We both know that I SUCK at fighting and I need to…" Sakura started but then trailed off, fainting out of exhaustion this time.

I smirked as I watched her eyes close and her head fall into my arm. The fight would have to be put on hold since it was quite harsh for her in many ways. Though, she did manage to give me a few bruises.

'She's going to get stronger.'

Sasuke carried Sakura to their room and laid her in their bed, tucking her under their covers. He was about to go to the washroom to get some hot water and soap for her bruises and wounds, not to mention the dirt on her face, but the phone rang. Sasuke was surprised that she didn't even make a sound.

"It's Kakashi," the voice from the receiver said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment.

"There's a problem at the Hyuuga compound," Kakashi informed him in a grave tone.

"What is it?" Sasuke said blankly.

"Vamp-biz that you have to see for yourself."

"Fine. I'll meet you there," Sasuke sighed heavily, moving his thumb to end their call.

"Before you hang up: bring extra supplies and clothes; and your nin-gear."

"Hn…I'll meet you there. Kakashi…do you think you can get someone discreet over at my place to help with something?"

"I could do it, if you don't need me to come with you--"

"Just get over here now," Sasuke ordered before hanging up.

Looking at Sakura, he remembered that he was just about to clean her up.

He retrieved his supplies, nin-gear, and some soap and water, and went about cleaning Sakura while he waited for Kakashi.

"For a vampire over 400 years old, he sure is taking his time. He should have 'poofed' here by now! As damn Shikamaru would say; 'so troublesome'." His inner self nodded in agreement.

Several moments short of Sasuke's 'poofed' comment, a puff of smoke appeared in front of the bed that Sakura was currently residing in.

"Yo," the oddly spiky haired man greeted once the smoke cleared.

"You're late,"

"I was on -----," the older man started but was cut off.

"Save it. I need you to take care of her--not in ways suitable to Jiraiya—don't be a pervert. Oh, and make sure to train her as well while I'm gone for…a week or so. Whatever…hn…just take care of her." Sasuke said as he indicated the sleeping form on his bed.

Kakashi chuckled. "The Uchiha, with a _woman_? Hmm…a well-known one at that."

"I'll leave when she awakes to introduce you; don't do anything that you'll regret later on--" The Uchiha heir said as he was walked to the door, then suddenly paused.  
"She's my mate." He smirked as he left the room to make sure he had everything he needed.  
"Hmm…interesting." Kakashi whispered under his breath.

Sakura was slowly beginning to awaken.

**Sakura POV**  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes, feeling a massive headache that hit me like a boulder.

'Gah! I'm in pain…where am I?' 

**HEY! WAIT A MINUTE…WHO'S THAT SPIKED HAIRED ** **DUDE** **ON**** THE CORNER?** Inner Sakura asked.

Hmm…I think that's…Kakashi-sensei…hey…it IS Kakashi!!! But…he seems a bit different…

"Ugh," I mumbled in pain while staring at him. He turned his head to me and greeted me with a "Yo."

"EH? Kaka-sensei what are you doing here?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"For many reasons. Mainly to help you and Sasuke." He answered suspiciously. Then, at that moment, Sasuke came in with a travel bag on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked, knowing from his expression that he going away.

"To the Hyuuga residences."

"He has something to do there and I'm here to protect you from any evil weirdoes around," The oldest man in the room announced in a sing-song voice.

"Like you?" I said with a smirk.

"Sakura that's not nice," Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Sakura, Kakashi's her to train you and teach you while I'm gone for awhile, okay?" I nodded.

"Train hard and next time we'll fight; and next time—you better beat me." He said before poofing away. Which definitely gave me a start.

_HEY!!! I WANNA POOF TOO!!! I wonder if I can do that…_

_You can't._ Sasuke thought to me.

_GAHH! Hey…I thought you left!_

I did—but I can still hear you.

_Ew…so all the times I have thoughts you can hear them?_

Pretty much.

ERGH! That's unfair…and creepy. Shouldn't I be able to hear yours?

You could; but I have a mind wall so you can't get in. You'll learn to make one soon from Kakashi.

_Grr… talk to you later then, _honey

He didn't respond. He was probably too far away by now, or rather, he just decided not to reply.

While I was thinking to him, Kakashi was doing a chicken-dance in front of me to try to get my attention.

"Eh?! Uhm…what the heck are you doing?" I said, pressing a bewildered look on my face.

"Trying to get your attention—which is quite hard. And now that I have it, what do you want to eat? Or would you rather I give you interesting historic…"

My stomach grumbled my answer. "So, what do you want to eat then?" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Umm…what time is it?" I asked playfully.

"About lunchtime."

"I want spaghetti!" I shouted with glee.

"Oki."

Kakashi poofed off to the kitchen and made the requested meal. A few minutes later he brought the food up and gave it to Sasuke's "mate". While she ate, he pulled out a strange, mysterious orange book.

* * *

So i fixed all the problems thx Itachi'sbestfangirl for letting me noe. i didn't realize it XD. and i'm sooooo sorry for the late update. i noe this is going to sound old but i have school karate, ballet, and homework to do as well soo i will update seriously slow XD sorryz. but the next chapter will hopefully be out b4 the end of december. k?

ciao for now

-ele


	7. Chapter 7: Problems with troubles

**Accident Bite 7**

**--Sakura's POV--**

While I ate the rest of my meal, I finally asked Kakashi-sensei what he was reading. In an even tone he answered "Porn". This disgusted me so much that it caused me to choke on my spaghetti and I experienced a lack of oxygen to my lungs. Seeing my current situation the old man just gave me a pat on the back. But since he too was a vampire, his "pat" was more like a slap on the back using a hundred times the strength a normal person would've used. This caused me to face-plant into the spaghetti I was eating and split the mini table in half…**with my face.** The only good that came out of this was that I finally coughed up the spaghetti I was choking on…_sort of._ The food landed on the table—and on _me_.

"You'll live; you're a vamp. So don't worry." Kakashi said still reading his book as I got up. I glared at him and then left the kitchen and went to my room—I mean Sasuke's room—or _whatever._

I decided to shower because I _really_ needed one. While I was in the shower, I was thinking about my _life_. Born to a fabulously rich family with ever-so-loving parents who fought 24/7—or at least until I decided that I couldn't hear them anymore. Block, Block, Yell, Block, was in my head pretty much back then.  
_My old life was just a picture now._

I finished showering and wrapped the towel around my body before pulling out some clothes from Sasuke's closet that somewhat-closely fitted me. I changed, rubbed my hair dry with the towel, and finger-combed my hair since I couldn't find a comb in the bathroom. Once I did that, I slowly slid onto the bed just to lie on it.

_I thought more about my life._

I knew that I had had enough of the fighting between them, so I ran away when I was just 9 years of age, with the clothes that were on my back and a bag filled with money and supplies. When I was a year younger, I knew that I might have to run away from them—something deep down was telling me that I wouldn't be able to trust them anymore. I left during the middle of the night in summertime. I was homeless for a couple days, and I missed school as well—though, I was a _year ahead_ already.

One day, this lady with the biggest bosom I had ever seen came to me and told me to follow her. I didn't know whether to trust her or not, but I followed her anyway. I arrived at the small apartment I lived in before being dragged into this…this mansion…castle...whatever it is and she just gave me a room and told me I would live a normal life again. Her name was none other than Tsunade, the principal of the school I attended. I was told to say nothing, and soon she became my adopted mother. Even though my blood mother was the best, it was just that I couldn't live with the fighting.

Tsunade soon became my mentor. I went to school and my parents knew where I was. They tried to repeatedly convince me to come back but I wouldn't budge. After a year of _convincing_, we came to a compromise: If I simply went to school, they would give me the funds for the high school of my choice. So, I finished elementary and junior high with good grades and I was able to get into Kono High—one of the most prestigious schools in the Fire Region. I saw my parents during some vacations when they weren't busy. It seemed to me as I got older that I saw less and less of them. I got suspicious and I had a feeling they were hiding something from me, but I brushed it off and continued with my life.  
When I turned 11 years old, Tsunade introduced me to ballet. I wasn't sure if I should do it but I soon fell in love with it, and to be honest, I felt like I was the best. I always tried my hardest and I loved to perform. Soon, I started doing competitions and winning them. Then, I got moved up from local tourneys to regional and then finally to nationals. Now, let me tell you, it was extremely hard—but now, I'm going to be doing internationals and I haven't been able to practice in a while. I wonder...could I go to my apartment to get my stuff? Wait. Then Sasuke will get all pissy with me and probably yell at me.

_Sigh_

Hmm...maybe I should go explore this place. I've never been outside to see how big this place _really_ is, but I want to know what's in it.

**_You think too much._**

Oh. You're back. Joy.

_**Don't be sarcastic. I know that you like me here.**_

Whatever. Let's explore this joint.

**_Why? You're that bored already?_**

Yeah. I don't like talking to myself for too long and reminiscing about my past. It's so boring.

**_I agree with you there. I'm not that big on the past, especially when it's ours._**

I agree.

At that, I got off the bed and wandered out of the room.

Where should I start? I walked down the hallways wondering where to start first.

**-- Normal POV--**

As Sakura was beginning her exploration, Sasuke was battling his way through the forest to get to his destination.

**--Sasuke's Pov--**

I felt almost guilty leaving Sakura with Kakashi. _Almost._  
But I had to go and meet the Hyuugas.

After all, I am the head vampire in these lands. It was 'troublesome'—as the Nara said—to go through the forests. It had probably taken me a couple of hours to get there at the rate that I was going. Unfortunately, I had to be interrupted by some idiotic thieves that thought they could bring me down.  
Eventually, I looking at the grand gate.  
I expertly flipped over the gate and was already expected by one of my main men. Neji Hyuuga.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

"Sups" I said with a smirk.

"Nothing really," He replied and then we did the brotherly hug/shake thing.

"Will you be staying for a while?" The clear-eyed man asked. I thought about my answer, and just vaguely nodded. I knew that I had to get back to Sakura soon. It wasn't that I didn't trust Kakashi; it was just that I didn't want Sakura to end up exploring the huge mansion and getting lost. She seemed like the type who would do that. Oh well. Might as well go with this and finish it soon.

The Hyuuga prodigy led me to the head's office. In the office were Hyuuga's uncle and heir of a cousin. The cousin was pretty but she wasn't my type. We once had an engagement to make the power of the front of vampires easier to control. But the heiress backed out because she fell in love. Though it was rare that the head of the household allow such a thing to happen, the heiress somehow convinced the head to break the engagement. I personally didn't mind. Less problems and such, and less gossip from school. Though, I don't know who she loves, she'll probably convince him.

I nodded my head and he stood up and bowed to me. Even though he looked older in human age, I was older in vampire years. Therefore, I had the superiority. There was once a small rivalry between my family and the Hyuuga, but my clan was the obvious victor.

The older looking man sat down and began his explanation on what was troubling his vampire clan. He explained that they found the hunters' symbol on their east wall. This information didn't startle me much. It had been an on-going war between the vampires and the haters—the hunters of our kind. Many innocent people/vampire/beings were killed or injured severely. So now it's basically a war for survival that no one wants to be in. But, it's a vital event.

Except this was kind of an odd situation because there was the vampire blood of one of the second Hyuuga families at stake. This news irritated me and made me slightly…upset. I wanted to check out the scene, but the cleansing had already taken place. The clan fears that more hunters are coming.

Once the explanations and theories were said, one of the maids showed me to my room that I would reside in until things were finished up here. Once I was in my room, my phone rang. Yes. I have a phone. This is the 21st century you know.  
"Oi, it's me," It was the babysitter for Sakura that I hired.

"What's the matter?" I asked when I heard a loud sound.

"There's something wrong with Sakura…she's acting…crazy." I started to worry slightly.

"What did she do?" I asked with furrowed brows.

It was quiet on his end, but then there was a sudden thump.  
I started to worry even more.  
But then, Kakashi's voice came back on.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I had to knock her out. She was staring at the flower vase that your mom loved, and was about to reach and push it over or something." I sweat-dropped.

"Am I needed?"

"I think you should come…she just woke up. Man that was quick." Then, I heard another crash and the line went dead.

**--Before the Crazy--**

I think I've been here before.

**_No duh idiot._**

Maybe if we turned left on the other corner.

**_But that was just the mini living room._**

Traveling in this place is so confusing.

**_I agree._**

Well...we're not exactly traveling.

**_Yah. Hmm…maybe that door over there…_**

I've passed the doors of this corridor so many times I think I've memorized this hallway.

**_Well, that doesn't matter. Just go and check that door._**

Fine.

So, I opened the door and found a picture of what seemed like it was Sasuke and his family.

And that was it. Just like that.

Wow…they all look so loving…

**_I know. Our family is like that but…_**

Yah.

I think I had said "loving" out of sub-consciousness. Suddenly, the wall glowed and a stairway appeared.

I looked left and right to make sure this was real and then decided it was and went up the stairs.

Once I had ascended the stairs, I saw walls of shelves filled to the brim with books and several tables with chairs, which I think were most likely for studying. I wonder why they would hide this library— maybe there's special information here.

Then I saw it.

It was on a book stand that was meant for lecturing. It was huge and very thick. I felt like it was calling to me.

**_"I wouldn't go to it Sakura," _**

My inner-self called to me, but I ignored it and proceeded towards the book.

Once I reached for it, I started to look at the pages. I didn't focus on the words and just randomly skimmed through. I saw that it was in Japanese and in English as well. I then turned to the cover of the book. The cover said "ヴァンパイア聖書" or "Vanpaia Seisho". I think it translated to like, "Vampire Bible" or something like that.  
My hand had stopped on a certain page when I turned the book to see the title, and so I quickly turned to that page. Focusing on the page, I saw that it was written in red ink. I inspected the writing more carefully and noticed that it looked oddly wet. I placed my index finger over it and wiped it gently. When I checked my finger, the "ink" was undoubtedly _blood_.

I took a step back in shock. But like a spell, it drew me back and I started to read…and read…and read.

I found out that the great clan, which I assumed was Sasuke's family, would be led by their noble head who would find the great vampiress who would defeat those of the evil.

As time passed, I was more and more sucked into reading it and my brain started to hurt. As if the spell not only charmed me but was stealing my energy.

Then—….I went crazy.

I had lost control of my own mind. I think i started destroying something but I couldn't really see what I was doing.

I then could see Kakashi come into the room and I think he was trying to calm me down, but that didn't work. I remember running down the stairway and finding the passage open, so I kept on running.

And then, I suppose Kakashi knocked me out…because all I could see was darkness.

* * *

Whew that was a lot, well for me anyways, i now see that my writing is slowly getting better, why I am saying this is because i was just recently looking over my previous writings of this Story. I'm glad that you guys like it. Anyways another new fiction maybe, i don't know you guys decide, it's called : **The Before Love**, well for now anyways. So yes back to the story the next chapter will be written, but not posted, soon. It will be posted before the new school year arrives. I'll be busy for awhile so sorry if I don't post as fast, school exam season starting and teachers are cramming projects unto us.

So til i post again.

-Ele

PS. _please review_

* * *


End file.
